roblox_field_of_battle_official_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Introduction As some people just see Field of Battle as just some Roblox game, there are some people who actually want to know how the game evolved. Field of battle started out as a defense game where you would defend against waves of orcs that later was changed into a siege PVP game. Field of Battle, of course, hasn't always been this advanced. From the high levels in Elite server all the way to the bosses you use to destroy the other team with, even the maps have been through some history worth knowing about. = Map History Kingdoms As most people know this map as one of the quickest, just brutal maps, as the battlefield gets more and more intense. Some of the stuff on this map has never stayed the same. We'll start with the Orcs for example, the Orcs use to have a entirely different castle on this exact same map. The castle consisted on the main floor and a staircase leading up to a ledge that had to be followed in a zig-zag to even reach the General. Now the Orcs have a giant cubed shaped castle with towers on each side, which include a first and a second floor. This map was the first ever map implemented into the game and is still popular among the rest of the maps. Catapults didn't exist back then, they were added to challenge those who didn't have the mindset of taking out the ranged attackers. This is one of the most hated maps due to the intensity of the Rogues in this map. The map shares the same exact castle structure as Kingdoms, this is because this map portrays what Kingdoms would be like if it had extra objectives to Kingdoms. The Rogues show as a way to destroy other teams, but if captured, are commanded by the capturing team. Fortress Fortress is known for being the longest map in the game due to the gates. But, did you know the gates use to never be there. The reason the gates were added is because everyone use to fly straight to the General on both sides for a easy victory. After the gates were added, then came the first person flying. The first person flying allowed players to glitch straight through these gates and was banned, and that is the reason you cannot first person fly. The Rogue flag use to never be there as well, the reason the Rogue flag was added, because it was suppose to ensure a faster victory for one of the teams. Underground Underground, being the most hated map in the game because think it actually last longer than the other maps, was actually the introduction to mining. Also, at a point, soon after the maps release, there was a short time of bosses guarding the General! Champion Hawklight would literally be a guard for the Human General, while Chieftain Xurukk would be a guard for the Orc General. This really made this map harder. Sadly, they were soon taken out, due to that very reason and Chieftain Xuruuk would get glitched sometimes. This map is also the introduction to Knolgar and Trolgar (The Gar Family). These two are a devastating team as they're faster than most bosses and can actually hit the same speed as a Assassin. Island Island is a Pirate based map, the Humans are out to take over the mountains and hills by sailing to the Orcs checkpoint on an Island in which Island was born. Megathron is introduced here as a brought in boss by the Humans and the Orcs have the surprise attack of their own, Pirate Vakar. Out of all of the maps, those four played a giant impact in-game due to having a bunch of edits to them to make them even better. The other maps have their own detail that anyone can see. The maps above are just maps that had something major happen to them. History The game history being witnessed, goes all the way back to 2014 February, 24th. A man named Rcouret created the Field of Battle game base with his own hands and was creating the greatest siege game/medieval game in its time back then. At the beginning, when a player would join, there was no play button to start the game, it was just load in like a normal game on either team and to kill off the Orc General and shortly soon after that became a team game. The lobby was just a black cube that players would stay in for 10 seconds before another round started. The max level was five and later increased to ten. The bosses spawned randomly or every thirty minutes in the match. Later on the game was made into the siege game where one team could actually win when killing the Orc General, having Kingdoms (not named then) the only map that would load up. Later on, Fortress came out, and the map proved to be pretty easy without gates, but Rcouret noticed how easy flying players could end the match and created the gates and soon after that, exiled the first person flying to avoid glitches into the gate and people passing through them. This lead to even stronger bosses joining the battle field and even weaker ones than Argug and Prince Hadrian. Later on, Underground made its way into the game, people were sick of seeing the same bosses, so Knolgar and Trolgar were born along side with Kor'Kron the Overseer. After that, Jungle dispersed, as it created a entirely new terrain, different from Underground, Kingdoms, and Fortress. After all the maps were set and the levels were increased, even new items were introduced, players wanted more. The Demon Spawn Update happened, The Demon Spawn is a raid boss and requires a bunch of people to bring him down, as he was the key to getting the new armor set into the game, the powerful weapons that required legendary gems. As three years passed to today, new maps such as Island, Savannah, Blizzard and Cavern were introduced. Cavern a icy filled map, with mining spots all around it, gave players a even more challenging gameplay. Cavern added gameplay similar to the one you can find on Underground, but in a shorter map. Savannah, with both teams having good defenses, the best team with team work was good in this map. Savannah is also know to be the best map for grinding Exp due to it having so much defenses. In 2018, Blizzard map was introduced.